You can never choose to have a happily ever after
by Nora Meyer
Summary: Tired of reading twilight stories with a happy ending? I trully am.If you don't like stories were Edward and Bella don't have their happily ever after do not read this.There will also be no Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett,Carlisle,nor Esme.I tried to warn you


The sun shining at the horizon as the couple walked by the beach grabbing hands with a little girl, big smiles plastered on their faces, messing around with her and having a good time. Perfect Family. They were extraordinary happy.

I'm sorry to say that this will not be the story you will be reading, it's extremely unpleasant. If you are one of those people who like to see a perfect family having a great time, you might want to consider closing this page, getting out soon, not reading, or to simply walking away. However, if you like stories about, secret valentines, songs, empty apartments, dirty bathtubs, Italian food, wrong choices, and twilight characters, then stay. As I tell you each and every step of The Cullen Man. He was a twenty seven year old man, with auburn hair and emerald green eyes, he was also muscular and boyish looking. His Father had died of a heart attack at the young age of forty one and his mother Esmeralda was a lost case, she wasn't old in age but since her husband Henry had died-five years ago-she had grown physically older, with wrinkles in what once had been a beautiful face, and at her young age of forty five her hair was already decorated with white. Edward had no brothers or sisters, his only refuge was his happy made family, a wife named Esperanza **(see picture in my profile)** who was a beautiful woman, her face was soft and clean, blond gorgeous hair and light green eyes, they made quite a green eyed couple. He also had a little two year old girl named Jocelyn **(Picture in my profile)** she was his life, a little blonde adorable girl; and there they stood at the door of the apartment, that was going to change it all. I tried to warn you....this is the perfect opportunity to close the page, it's not too late to go read a story with a happily ever after.

_Knock knock knock_

The door opened revealing a handsome man around twenty eight years of age. **(Picture in my profile)**

"Esperanza, come on in. I see you brought your husband this time," He looked happy, as he invited them in. They walked in, and hung their coats.

"My name is Eduardo Lewis," said the man who opened the door while stretching out his hand for Edward to shake, and he did.

"Edward Cullen," he answered smiling as they got comfortable. It was a little apartment yes, but it had a certain touch to it, a warmness.

"Marie, honey! Esperanza has arrived, and guess who she brought with her?" **(Picture of Bella-the one I imagine-in my profile)**A beautiful woman walked out of the small kitchen and straight to Jocelyn.

"Hey pretty girl, you've grown so much," she said in a playful voice. She was wearing a small shirt and some jeans; it wasn't hard to tell she was barely twenty two years old.

"Hey Marie darling" Esperanza greeted her with a smile. "This is my husband, Edward. Edward this is Marie" **(Picture of what Edward Cullen was wearing and how he looks with different hair color in my profile)** their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

"Well, hello there. If it isn't the famous Edward Cullen," Bella said grinning. He was quite the catch; she wasn't bad herself, actually she was gorgeously beautiful; she had brown hair that hung to the middle of her back and chocolate brown eyes that suited her heart-shaped face perfectly.

"If it's not the famous Marie Swan!" he teased back smiled then continued. "It's nice to finally have the pleasure to meet you," They shook hands, but his hand lingered on hers longer than necessary. He was mesmerized by Marie, her beauty stunned him.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Jocelyn exclaimed, they all burst laughing at the little girl's sudden outburst. They all went to the dinner table and took their place, Marie had already served the food so they began with their dinner. They kept a pleasant conversation, making jokes and talking about when they were little kids while Jocelyn played with her dolls in the sofa, since she had finished eating. And so they all got along well and had a great dinner and great times to come. The End.

These are the words I desperately wish I could tell you, oh, I would give anything to say that the story ends here. But my keyboard does not serve to write a happy ending but to report the actual events in the life of the unfortunate Edward Cullen. And as much as it pains me, I must confess that his troubles, had only just begun and they did so with two musical notes.

_Ding Dong._


End file.
